Known cork-extracting devices are such that consist of a screw rod with a handle, which screw rod is to be screwed into the cork thereby to be pulled out. Such screw rod, however, often screws into the cork aslant that sometimes causes damage of the cork. In order to avoid such inconvenience, skill is required to operate it properly. In the worst case, the cork comes to pieces which fall into the bottle and as the result, to uncork the bottle become difficult.
There has been proposed a cork-extracting device by which carbonic acid gas from a gas bomb is fed into a bottle through a probe inserted in the cork to raise the pressure within the bottle thereby to uncork the bottle. However, no particular contrivance has been made on this kind device with due regard to dealing with the gas itself. In this kind of device, an expensive gas bomb filled with gas is for one-time use and can not be repeatedly used, which is really disadvantageous in view of economy (Japanese Patent Publication No. 17718/67).